


Assassins and Spiders and Soldiers, Oh My!

by Oneandonlylila



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phobias, Punk, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spiders, jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneandonlylila/pseuds/Oneandonlylila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winter Soldier has a phobia, how does he handle it? By keeping it to himself of course. Until one morning, when he's about to get down and busy with Cap, a spider interrupts their moment and causes the big and bad to be a trembling mess in his boyfriend's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins and Spiders and Soldiers, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete fic. I was inspired by a list of short prompts that had “There’s a huge-ass spider on the ceiling" and I have a phobia of spiders so writing this caused a lot of anxiety for me, but I'm very happy with the ending result. I'm open to any comments and suggestions!

Looking at Bucky Barnes, no one would think he had a fear –no, a phobia. He was the Winter Soldier and everyone knew it. This tall, muscular brunet with a metal arm used to be the Winter Soldier. And he had a phobia.  

Some may think that was normal, but to Bucky he saw it as a weakness. And absolutely _no one_ knew about his weakness –especially Steve Rogers.  

There would be times when the tiny creatures only Satan himself could have created would be crawling on the wall or the floor and it would take everything in Bucky's being to not freeze up in terror or let out a shrill in front of Steve. And those rare times where Steve just wasn’t fast enough and the little demons escaped? Those were the worst.  

Bucky could _never_ show the fear or anxiety that he truly felt. It took all his strength to calmly tell Steve to kill the nasty things. Steve being his usual well-mannered self, never asked why Bucky never did it himself. It was Bucky, and he would do anything for him.  

Everything changed in one morning. Bucky and Steve returned to their small apartment late that night after a long mission to some far off place and all they wanted was some sleep. After showers and very few shared kisses, they were curled up within each other and knocked out within minutes. The late morning was a different story. 

It was almost 11 in the morning when the two woke up. Thank the heavens for the day or two that the team usually get before the debriefing of a mission because being able to just lay in bed was marvelous. The two were still entwined within each other and it was Bucky who awoke first.  

"Hey sleepy butt", Bucky whispered while untangling himself and stretching out under the covers.  

"Fuck off", Steve mumbled, barely coherent, while turning over into his pillow.  

"Well someone's in a grumpy mood", Bucky responded. He flipped over onto his side and began tracing his fingers down Steve's spine slowly. If Bucky didn't know any better, he would of thought a soft moan had escaped the man's lips.  

"Five more minutes mom", Steve said into his pillow, more clearly this time.  

Instead of responding, Bucky climbed on top of his back, straddling him, and began to massage Steve's shoulders. He began to feel them loosen up, in which he worked his way down Steve's back until he heard a definite moan escape his lips.  

"Buck, what are you doing."  

"Waking you up, punk", Bucky whispered in Steve's ear when he bent down over his back, practically on top of him.  

"Mmm. Well I'm up now, jerk. Happy?" Steve said, his voice still a bit husky with sleep. While still under Bucky, he somehow managed to flip over so they were facing each other. Bucky's hair was fallen forward, surrounding his face as he looked down at his love. Steve couldn’t help but to bring his hand up to Bucky's cheek, in which Bucky leaned into his embrace, closing his eyes.  

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Steve whispered, a smile growing on his pink lips.  

Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Steve with such love, but also a hint of something else. Suddenly a smirk grew on his lips, which caught Steve off guard.  

Before Steve could question, he bent down and kissed him, first on the nose, earning himself a cute bunny nose reaction out of his boyfriend; then his left cheek; then finally his lips. Steve melted into the kiss, deepening it quickly as he suddenly hungered for Bucky's touch.  

When things began to get heated, he swiftly flipped Bucky over so now he had the upper hand. He kissed his way down to Bucky's neck, nipping at his sweet spot to hear the cute little moans escape his lips.  

Bucky opened his eyes, not even realizing that they were closed in the first place, and had to bite his tongue. On the ceiling, right above his head, was the biggest one he has ever seen.  

"There's a huge-ass spider on the ceiling." It came out barely a whisper, and Bucky was frozen in place, not moving an inch.  

"Hmm?" Steve whispered into his neck, completely distracted by what he's doing.  

Bucky began to squirm under Steve, a cry escaping his lips, as he watched the spider spin a web and slide down until it's about a foot above his back. The sound of fear that Steve heard immediately alerted him, causing him to look up at Bucky's face. Bucky pulled him to the other side of the bed before the spider started to slide down even further, and once it was about to touch landing he jumped right out and ran to the farthest wall in their bedroom.  

Steve bewildered by the way Bucky is acting, stood up and began to walk toward him, but was stopped when Bucky just stood there trembling and pointed to the bed. That’s when he saw it, the spider, about the size of a baby's fist, on the bed right where they were just laying down and about to get busy.  

Steve turned back around to face Bucky and saw the shrill terror in his glassy eyes. His face was full of shock, having no idea the extent of Bucky's fear. He knew spiders made him uncomfortable, but not to a point where he would be a trembling mess with tears threatening to spill down his face.  

"Go inside, get some breakfast going. I'll take care of it," Steve said, swiftly kissing Bucky on the lips and turning around to face the spider that was beginning to crawl under a pillow.  

All Bucky could manage was to just nod his head and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.  

~~~An hour later~~~ 

When Steve opened the door, he found Bucky curled up on he couch watching the news on the TV. He was slightly rocking himself, still kind of trembling. He looked in the kitchen and saw that Bucky had taken out the ingredients to make eggs, but didn’t get much further than that.  

Steve closed the door quietly and slowly walked over to the couch. Once he was behind Bucky, he placed his hands on either side of his face and leaned all the way over until he could plant an upside down kiss on his boyfriend's swollen lips.  

"Hi", Bucky whispered.  

"Hey", Steve replied while smiling fondly at his love.  

Steve walked swiftly around on the couch, sat down, and motioned for Bucky to come to him. Bucky crawled into his lap, snuggling into his chest and Steve could tell he had been crying. His eyes were pink and his lips were swollen probably from him biting them so much.  

Steve wiped a single tear beginning to fall when Bucky looked up at him and said, "I got it. Might have had to tear our bedroom apart, but I got it."  

Bucky smiled and wiped his eyes, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. "Thank you" he whispered.  

Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest and Bucky's head curled into his neck. "I had no idea you were that afraid of them."  

"I didn’t want you to know", Bucky replied softly, followed by a sniffle.  

"How come?"  

"I didn’t want you to see me have a weakness as stupid as a phobia of spiders." 

Steve pulled Bucky out from under his chin and gave him a confused look. "Why?"  

"I was supposed to be this scary assassin who is feared by, mostly, everyone. I know now I'm not that, but still. Just, I don’t want to seem weak in front of you."  

"Bucky. You having a phobia of spiders is not going to make you seem weak to me. I love you, all your flaws and fears included. I love you for you, jerk." Steve kisses his nose after his last word. 

"Punk." Bucky replied, more confidently as he kissed Steve on the lips.  

"Mmm, do you want breakfast? Or should I say lunch now?" Steve chuckled as he realized the time.  

"Hmm, not right now. I'd like to just stay here with you." Bucky got more comfy in Steve's lap, watching whatever it was on the TV.  

Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head and replied, "As you wish".  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend, Carly, for helping me with some points of the story and giving the fic it's title! She's been a huge inspiration to me on this journey to writing fics. I never thought I would find myself doing this! lol 
> 
> She has a complete Stucky fic that you should go check out. It's wonderful! http://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse_b


End file.
